Despedida
by Benereth
Summary: "Manuel a veces se pregunta si aquel 'don' lo comparte con todos los demás países" Chile, Argentina, Sin pareja.


**Despedida.**

A veces se pregunta si aquel 'don' lo comparte con todos los demás países. En esos días es más fácil encontrarle mirando al infinito con aquellos ojos lejanos, que 'son como si mirases a través del otro Manu, como si le mirases y al mismo tiempo no…', como le comentó una vez Sebastián. Esos mismos días se vuelven más confusos y francamente molestos, porque después de todo, si cada hijo que muere viene a despedirse, teniendo cerca de 17 millones de ellos, te volverías un poco loco de la agonía.

El muchacho aparece frente a sus ojos y lo contempla críticamente, cabeza rapada y ojos fríos. Por un segundo Manuel se pregunta si es uno de aquellos que en vida odió más de lo que debería, el gran archivero en su cabeza da vuelta fichas rápidamente y solo allí tiene un atisbo.

'_Cristian, 23 años, leucemia' _

"Ah…" Por un segundo los ojos del muchacho brillan, con tanta fuerza que Manuel puede sentir que su pecho se contrae.

'_Descubrió que no importa cuando partes, lo importante es lo que dejas, murió feliz.'_

Le sonríe, como si contemplase a un amigo perdido hace años y da una vuelta a su alrededor, Manuel puede sentir el suave '_Adiós_' susurrado cerca de su oído y casi como si nunca hubiese estado allí, se desvanece en el aire.

La verdad es que no los ve a todos, si los viese para esta fecha ya no podría seguir con su vida inmortal sanamente, es como un reflejo, como el impulso de respirar que tienen las personas, la mayoría del tiempo no sabes que lo haces, pero cuando lo notas, entonces, entonces… lo fuerzas, _"Inhala, exhala, Inhala, exhala…"_ y más que un reflejo se vuelve una necesidad.

Manuel recuerda tiempos peores… tiempos en los cuales muchos de ellos aparecían a su alrededor súbitamente, como si murieran juntos, como si algo los exterminara, en el estado febril de disociación que Manuel puede recabar haber tenido, las miradas heridas carcomiéndole, el dolor profundo desgarrándole, el reclamo silencioso de 'Haz algo, haz algo,' pero Manuel no podía hacer nada. Sus hijos le reclaman la falta de memoria, pero es distinto no recordar a tratar de ignorar, e ignorar se ha vuelto una capacidad que Manuel ha sabido desarrollar hasta casi la perfección misma.

Sonríe algo dudativo.

Un tinte rojo captura su vista, el vuelo de un vestido y una pequeña niña de negro, negro cabello y ojos brillantes.

'_Antonia, 10 años, asfixia por inmersión.'_

-Hola pequeña.

La niña lo observa sin parecer querer retirarse, corre a su alrededor en plan de juego y sonríe como si por fin contara con un hermano mayor.

'_Hija única, sobre-protegida por la madre, el padre abusaba de ella'_

Manuel no puede odiarlos, pero a veces le gustaría hacerlo. Todos son sus hijos, los grandes, los chicos, los feos y los bonitos, los malos y los buenos… los que supieron cambiar el mundo y los que fueron una existencia más en aquella gran cadena; Se ríe austeramente recordando de manera vaga aquel jingle pegadizo del _té club_ y de un momento a otro está consciente del cigarrillo consumiéndose entre sus dedos_. 'Que pérdida'_; lo lleva a sus labios y la pequeña niña hace un mohín frunciendo un poco el ruedo de su vestido con las manos, Manuel alza una ceja.

-Te prometo que es el último.

Pero es una mentira, siempre que lo promete se vuelve una mentira.

-Siempre decís eso.

Martín le toma por sorpresa, no recuerda haber sentido cuando este se le aproximó y de golpe Antonia se desvanece en el aire como si nunca hubiese estado allí, aquella mirada en los ojos de Martín mirando al vacío que es ahora el lugar en que la niña hubo estado con anterioridad le hace preguntar si quizás el rubio pudo verla, si posiblemente ve a los suyos igual, pero jamás podrá estar totalmente seguro ¿Cierto? Es mejor no hacer tal pregunta.

-Algún día lo voy a cumplir poh weón.

-Che pibe, terminó el receso, vení que Vene está con síndrome pre menstrual.

Una suave sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y casi puede carcajear, casi. Ya no puede ver a los que se despiden en esos segundos pero así es mejor, quizás ellos se conforman con verle y no que él los vea de vuelta.

-Oye weón…

Se siente tentado a preguntar por segunda vez, pero de un segundo a otro Martín parece perdido en su propio mundo y las ganas de hacerlo se van de súbito.

-Decíme…

-No, nada.

-Mirá que sos boludo che, vamos.

Quizás algún día pregunte y salga de la duda… quizás. Mientras tanto, figuras anónimas circulan a su alrededor, dando un último vistazo a este mundo y a aquel que les mantendrá vivos a través del recuerdo por siempre.

- Che Manu, ¿Vos a quien mirás cuando te perdés en el cielo?

- A nadie que conozcas weón, a nadie que conozcas.

Si, es mejor guardar la pregunta por ahora.

Fin.


End file.
